leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KeithCornell/Champion Rework - Ashe, the Frost Archer
Before getting started, I know is probably the champion with the most reworks on this site. It's probably why I'm getting my own take on her as well, I guess. Right now, Ashe is defined by her permaslow, something that of course I feel the need to remove. The amount of CC she offers is high for an ADC, but her laning phase is very weak. |as_lvl = 4 |arm_base = 21 |arm_lvl = 3.41 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.5 |ms = 325}} I have left her base stats mostly untouched apart from stat rounding. She has a lost good amount attack speed at level 1, and her damage is lower early, but scales better with levels so that her DPS from autoattacks at level 18 stays the same. Also she lost 50 range, but that point's for later. Abilities % AD}} per second, for up to 5 seconds. Ashe's abilities are also affected by Focus and consume the buff on use. Focus is disabled for 3 seconds when Ashe takes damage.}} | }} The point of much of her stat changes. Focus becomes a rather strong steroid, emphasizing Ashe's character as an archer that strikes little, but strikes well. If Focus is left fully stacked, Ashe has range equal to that of , and about 15 bonus AD for one auto-attack, giving her threatening poke. But she is required not to move and any damage will reset it, giving counterplay to an otherwise oppressive ability. Ashe's basic attacks against slowed targets become critical strikes, dealing modified base critical strike damage. |description2 = Ashe's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage and her target for 2 seconds. The slow decays over its duration. |leveling = + |cooldown = 5 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana}} | , , , or if Ashe is blinded. |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional=* Frost Shot's passive interacts with all slows generated by ice effects, like , , or 's active, but not . * Explanation: My take on this is: Ashe needs to have good CC, but snares or whatever don't really fit her, so I opted for a slow that she can reapply frequently without being a perma-slow. It also adds another steroid, that she will mostly need to set up herself, given the current knock creep. |video=Ashe QVideo.ogv}}}} Ashe fires 7 arrows in a º cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. Volley also gains 100 range and bonus physical damage per second of . |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |11| |6}} |cost = 50 |costtype = mana}} | }} Ashe animates a hawk, granting sight and slowing enemies around it for 2 seconds as it flies. Champions revealed by Hawkshot are revealed to Ashe and her allies and have their armor reduced for 2 seconds. When the hawk reaches its destination, it reveals the nearby area, applying the same effects within it for 5 seconds. Hawkshot's cooldown is reduced by 0.5 second per second of . |leveling = %|15%| |20%}} % |range = 2000 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana}} | }} Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and that champion for a duration, based on the distance the arrow traveled. Additionally, enemies within a 250-radius of the impact take half the damage and are by 50% for 3 seconds. grants the projectile bonus magic damage and 0.2 extra second of stun per second, but the stun cannot exceed its maximum duration. |leveling = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | . * Enchanted Crystal Arrow provides sight around the arrow and briefly after detonation. * Explanation: Again, mostly unchanged. This is Ashe's signature after all. The only changes are: less damage (unless Focus), less cooldown, stun duration raises with level, but really the most important point is more late-game arrows, more terror. |video=Ashe RVideo.ogv}}}} Changelog . Attack damage at level 18 decreased to 100 from 113. ** Attack speed growth increased to 4% from . Attack speed at level 18 increased to from . '''August 24th, 2016' * ** Passive removed. ** Cost increased to 70 mana at all ranks from . March 28th, 2016 * ** Slow increased to from . ** Slow decays over its 2-second duration. }} Category:Custom champions